mistbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonborn
Although they would refer to themselves as Inuk'thul, the world around them has come to believe over the years that these humanoids are born from dragons. Of course as time went on, this speculation became less and less popular, but the name always stuck. It wasn't so much the appearance of the Inuk'thul that gave way to their nickname, more so it was their choices in art, and architecture, quite often using dragon's heads to adorn their roofs or the bow's of their ships. In appearance, they look almost human. They vary similarly in size and weight, but have a rough off white scaled skin providing some natural armor, and their bones often times will burst through their skin with short ridges of spikes. As such they have adopted bones as part of their culture and look, using them as armor or aesthetics, doning skulls as helmets etc. Originating from a tundra like island to the north west called Ash'nukthar (Dragonborn meaning "no trees"), the Dragonborn built great halls to share their dwellings and warmth. In their culture strength in battle is king, and the best rule. New ruler's are decided in trial by combat, as well as the guilt or innocence of anyone accused of a crime They are a superstitious people, they do not trust magic, or even the mists that surround their island. As a general rule, they only trust what they can see and understand. Every year for centuries, the Dragonborn would wait for The Shifting Seas to freeze over in the winter, as they always did, to traverse to the mainland to pillage and take what they could and return home with spoils and stories. They became feared and respected, and after a while, every year the humans would move farther away during the winter months. Eventually, the prowess of the Dragonborn's fighting abilities was noticed, and the kingdom of Ethynea offered them work in exchange for gold and goods. These days they can be seen outside of their tundra home as mercenaries or bodyguards. Dragonborn Names: Dragonborn are given names at birth, and use their clan names to identify themselves as well. Male Names: Gizur Oddason, Hallsteinn Oraekiuson, Ulfljot Tindrson, Heidrek Skjalgson Female Names: Kristianna Gunnlaugr, Marte Snaebiorn, Hallgeror Thorgir Dragonborn Traits: Ability Score Increase: Your strength score increases by 2, and your charisma increases by 1. Age: They reach adulthood at around 30 years old, and live about a century and a half. Size: They vary in sizes comparible to humans. Brave: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Natural Armor: You have a natural armor bonus of +1. When unarmored, your AC is equal to 10 + your natural armor bonus + your dexterity modifier. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Relentless Endurance: When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Languages: You speak common, and "draconic"